


October: "I'm not asking for permission"

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Dramatic Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Harry needs to ask Draco something, but he doesn't know how his ask will be taken.





	October: "I'm not asking for permission"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nifflers-n-nargles for the October 2018 prompt "I'm not asking for permission" that inspired this fic and to goldwish for the wonderful beta work. 
> 
> A big thank you to MarchnoGirl for being amazing and for reading this and leaving the most encouraging comments <3
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

Harry entered the living room, nervous. He told himself that he could do this. It was only Draco. And his question wasn’t that wild… but it was Draco. One never knew with Draco. 

“What are you doing standing there like an idiot, Harry?” Draco asked. He was reading, comfortably curled in one of the sofas, with his cat lying lazily on his feet. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” Harry could feel his mouth drying, his hands sweating. 

“What?” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“I wanted to ask you, I mean, if you think it’s okay…” he rambled. 

“Yes…?”

“Ron has—” he interrupted himself. He couldn’t do it. 

“You look more nervous than when I had to tell my mother that I’d broken a heirloom. Just say it!”

“Iwonderedifyou’reokaywithmegoingtoaquidditchmatchinNorwaywithRon,” he said, looking everywhere but at Draco. 

“Can you repeat that but slower this time?”

“I was wondering if you’re okay with me going to a quidditch match in Norway with Ron,” he looked at the cat this time. He hadn’t realised how cute he was. 

“Yes, I’m okay with it. You don’t need to ask my permission, you know?” Draco smirked. 

“I’m not asking for permission! It’s just that you… you’re dramatic!” Harry exploded. “I didn’t know if you were going to say I was leaving you for good or something!”

“I’m only dramatic when I have to be, Potter!” Draco’s face was the picture of indignation. 

“Like when I went to the supermarket and you called the Aurors because you thought I was being kidnapped?”

“Nobody spends so much time shopping for groceries!”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Whatever. You can go, by the way.”

“Thanks!” Harry said in relief. 

“I thought you weren’t asking for permission,” the git smirked. 

Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
